


Worth It

by BotchedExperiment



Series: LazyTown more like Hurt/Comfort Town [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Sportacus loves rain. Rain doesn't love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for a fic about Sportacus jumping in mud puddles and getting a cold. This was a good prompt.

"You're insane!" Robbie yells out fondly from the safety of his umbrella. He watches the hero bounce and flip around in the puddles that covered the ground.

It had been raining non-stop all day and the entire town was drenched. The kids had stayed indoors and Robbie hoped that Sportacus would have the same sense. No, instead, he ran out once the rain let up a bit.

"Come on, Robbie! Don’t you want to join me?" Sportacus grins at him like an excited puppy, water dripping onto his forehead from his hat. He's _soaked_ to the bone and doesn’t even seem to care.

Robbie scoffs. "No _thank you._ I'd rather stay nice and dry." He flinches as Sportacus hops into a deceivingly-deep pool of mud and nearly splashes the villain. "Hey, watch out!"

Sportacus chuckles. "Oops! Sorry."

"Can we go inside yet?" Robbie asks, anxious to get back to his lair when he hears the drops getting heavier against his umbrella.

Sportacus nods. They start back to Robbie's home when the hero stops abruptly.

"What are you doing? C'mon, it's raining harder." Robbie raises an eyebrow as Sportacus seems to be ignoring him.

Suddenly, a sneeze.

"Uh oh."

\-----

He takes his hat off and shakes his hair like a dog. Robbie throws a towel at him, which he immediately puts to good use. The hero sniffles as he dries his hair and removes his shoes.

"Euck, you're filthy. Stay there."

Sportacus does so.

Robbie watches him drag his wrist under his nose, obviously suffering the very beginnings of a cold. He sighs before walking off to find some clothes for Sportacus to change into. He finds a pair of sweatpants that he hasn’t worn in ages, crammed in the back of his dresser drawer, along with a purple T-shirt that will no-doubt look more fantastic on his boyfriend than it ever did on himself.

"Mind if I shower?" Sportacus asks him when he returns.

Robbie snorts, looking him over. His legs and feet are covered in mud and he's even managed to get some smeared on his cheek. "Please do," Robbie answers with amusement, shoving the dry clothes in Sportacus' arms.

Sportacus comes out significantly cleaner and clad in Robbie's oversized pajamas. He's still sniffling, maybe more so now that he's breathed in steam from the shower.

Robbie's in bed reading when Sportacus all but plops onto the bed with a tired, congested sigh, pawing at his nose which has now taken on a pink hue.

"Still glad you jumped in all that mud?" Robbie asks smugly.

"Yes! It doesn't rain often. I'm glad I took advantage of th- _hhhh_ the . . ." he's lost to the itch in his nose, rubbing at it in irritation. Finally, he sneezes.

Robbie grabs the box he had placed next to the bed when Sportacus started catching cold, passing it to the hero.

_"Snf!_ Thank you," He says as he presses one to his nose.

It's not long before the hero finds himself miserable, fatigued, and regretting his little adventure in the rain. He sniffles pitifully and curls up against Robbie, the villain occasionally flipping a page in his book with one hand while running his other through Sportacus' curls. The hero melts under his touch.

In more way than one, apparently. Is that a fever?

Furrowing his brow and closing his book, Robbie shifts his hand from Sportacus's hair to his forehead.

"Please don't tell me you have a fever."

"Hm?" Sportacus lifts his head a bit, pulling himself out of his sleepy fog. "Oh," he blinks as if he's trying to figure it out himself. "Maybe."

Robbie shakes his head with a sigh. Sportacus went and did this to himself, but he can't help but have a little sympathy for the dumb guy. His excitement just got the better of him.

"This is your fault, you know," Robbie says. It's not often that he gets to see Sportacus so subdued and relaxed when he's not sleeping. But when he gets feverish, he turns into a useless pile of grogginess.

A small affirmative noise comes from Sportacus' throat.

And he falls asleep.

When Robbie hears the soft snores, he pulls the blanket over Sportacus' shoulders. It's too early for Robbie to even think about falling asleep, so he continues his book with the warm elf curled up next to him.

\-----

Sportacus sneezes himself awake two hours and several book chapters later. He sits up, blinking dazedly at his surroundings. Robbie is still in the same spot, having changed positions just a little.

"Oh, good, you're awake!"

"Robbie, what time is it?" Sportacus winces at the sound of his voice. Since he fell asleep, his throat has gotten sore and scratchy. Before he even realizes what's happening, Robbie has shoved a thermometer into his mouth.

Robbie doesn’t answer. "Keep that there."

Sportacus makes a questioning noise.

"I uh, may have been waiting for you to wake up. You started feeling really warm. It was . . . concerning."

Sportacus huffs out a congested laugh through his nose before the thermometer beeps.

Robbie snatches it from his mouth. He scowls at the device like it insulted him.

"Is it that bad?" Sportacus asks with a sniffle.

Robbie glances at him with worry and his eyes go back to the thermometer. "You're never allowed in the rain again."

Sportacus responds with a sneeze.


End file.
